Belief of Faith
by Hailey Egan Ambrose
Summary: Randy Orton is a father dealing with his child's life threatening illness.John Cena is a father dealing with a loss.They were never the best of friends.But when tragedy strikes,will they find the meaning of friendship and form a bond?Randy/OC &Cena/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story. I wasn't going to post it but I figured I would and see what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

Randy Orton and his wife, Whitney sat in their daughter's room in the liver care center of St. Louis Children's Hospital. Their five month old daughter, Baylee, was there after being diagnose with Biliary Astresia, which is when the bile duct between the liver and small intestines is blocked or absent. The doctors had told them that Baylee needed a liver transplant. They were thinking about a living donor but neither Randy or Whitney or anyone in their family matched. Now it was a waiting game to see if anyone matched Baylee.

"Randy, what if we never find a match? I don't want to lose my baby." Whitney Orton said as they sat there. Baylee was finally asleep.

"We will find a match for her. I know we will." He said hugging her. He looked over at his daughter who was sleeping. He hoped and prayed that they would find a match but he wasn't sure they would.

John Cena arrived at the arena in St. Louis with his wife, Abbi and son, Ace. RAW was doing a house show there. Everyone knew that Randy Orton was nearby in the children's hospital waiting with his daughter. He and John had never been close . They were co workers and that was it. Everyone felt bad for him but no one matched his daughter.

"John, can you watch Ace while I go get his food ready?" Abbi asked her husband.

"Yeah." He replied as she walked out. He looked over at Ace who was playing with his trucks. He turned away to get some things out of his bag.

"Hey, Cena." Ron "R-Truth" Killings said walking in.

"What's up, Truth?" John asked when he came in.

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied.

"Alright." John took a look at Ace who was still playing. He and Ron walked over to the other side of the room and started talking.

A few minutes later, John looked and Ace was gone.

"Where is Ace?" John asked Ron.

"I don't know. He was just here." Ron replied as they started to look for him.

They looked all over the arena for him but couldn't find him anywhere.

"John, where is Ace?" Abbi asked when she came upon them looking for him.

"I don't know. He was there then he was gone. I have no idea where he is." John was frantic by now.

"Okay, let's check everywhere including the parking lot." Abbi suggested trying not to panic that her son was missing.

They split up and continued looking. John headed to the parking lot to see if maybe Ace had gone there and was with another wrestler. He walked out and began looking. He walked toward the cars where the wrestlers parked. It was then that he saw something in the middle of parking lot. He quickly ran to it and realized it was his son.

"No, no." He said picking him up and holding him. The tears were starting to fall as he held his son.

Ron and Abbi soon came running when they heard him. Ron called 911 as John and Abbi held their son and waited for the paramedics. The paramedics soon arrived and Ace was rushed to the trauma center at the St. Louis Children's Hospital. Abbi rode with the paramedics while Ron drove John.

The police began investigating the accident. They cornered off the area where Ace was found. They also began to question everyone. They then proceeded to watch the security cameras in the parking lot but there were no camera in the area where Ace was found. They began to look at the other cameras to see who had driven near the area.

John and Abbi waited in the waiting room while the Emergency Doctors were working on Ace. They prayed and hoped that he would be okay.

"How could this happen?" Abbi said as she cried holding Ace's favorite toy.

"I'm so sorry Abbi." He said as he held her. "I should have been watching."

"I should have been there. I should have been watching." She said to him.

Just before John could say anything, the doctor came out and told them that they had rushed Ace to surgery but he had a severe head injury. They waited while the doctors did the surgery.

IN THE OR

"Okay, I see hemorrhaging." The surgeon said as he did the surgery.

"There's no brain activity." The nurse said to him.

They continued the surgery but realized that there was no hope. "Okay, let's close him up. We can't do anything. Leave him on the machine and we will talk to the parents."

The surgeon sighed as he walked out of the OR and toward the waiting room. He hated to deliver this kind of news to any parents. He slowly walked to the waiting room and the parents there surrounded by friends.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena." He said walking up to them.

"Yes." John said to him as he still held Abbi.

"I'm sorry. We did everything but your son suffered a traumatic brain injury. There was nothing we could do. He is on life support right now."

It took all John had to hold his wife as they were given this news. Their little boy was gone. How could this happen? Why was he taken away?

"I know this is a difficult time but we hope you will consider organ donation." The surgeon said before walking away leaving the parents there.

Randy sat looking at his daughter. Would a miracle happen for them? Would their daughter get the liver she needed to live?

John sat holding his wife after the doctor told them about their son. Why was fate so cruel? Why did it take their son away?

Two families with questions. Would they ever get the answers they seek?

Please Review! Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

John and Abbi were shown to their son's room. When they walked in, they couldn't believe it. There was their son being kept alive by machines. Abbi sat by the bed and held his hand. She didn't fight her tears as they fell. John sat down beside her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena." The doctor said walking in.

"Yes." John asked.

"I'm Dr. Charles Stanford. I was asked to come and talk to you about organ donation."

"Right now?" John asked knowing Abbi wasn't ready for this yet.

"You need to make the decision."

"Can you give us time?"

"Yes but only a little." The doctor walked out and headed to the nurse's station. He knew that there were children in the hospital who needed organs and there was little time to waste.

Randy was in standing outside of Baylee's hospital room. He wanted to give Whitney some time with Baylee. He knew that her situation was dire. She needed that transplant.

"Randy, how is Baylee?" Adam asked walking up.

"It's not good. She needs a transplant and so far there are no matches." Randy replied.

"I'm sorry." Adam replied looking through the window at Whitney with Baylee.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you and tell something."

"What?"

"John Cena's little boy was hit by a car tonight."

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Randy asked not wanting any parent to go through losing a child.

"No. He is brain dead. He is on life support."

"I'm sorry." Randy closed his eyes. He hated that John and Abbi were going through this. "Wait, have they considered organ donation?"

"I don't know." Adam replied.

"Don't you see Ace could give his liver to Baylee. It could save my daughter's life." Randy said realizing things. "What room number?"

"I think 348." Adam replied. "But Randy."

He barely got it out before Randy ran to the room where Ace was. He got there and saw John and Abbi inside with Ace.

"John." He said walking in.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" John asked walking up to him.

"I wanted to see if you and Abbi would consider giving Baylee Ace's liver. She needs a liver to survive."

"You came here to ask about organ donation?"

"I don't mean to sound insensitive, but my daughter is dying and we can't find her a liver."

"We don't even know if Ace matches her."

"I know that but if he does, would you consider it?"

"No." Abbi said walking up. "I'm not letting anyone cut up my baby. When we bury him, he will be in one piece with everything."

"Abbi, please." Randy begged.

"No. I'm not letting anyone cut him up." Abbi didn't say anything else before she walked away and back to Ace's bedside.

"John, please. Baylee needs it."

"I will talk to Abbi." John said looking to his wife.

"Thank you." Randy left knowing he couldn't change Abbi's mind but maybe John could. He headed back to the room to talk to Whitney.

He passed the doctor on the way and asked him to see if Ace matched Abbi. The doctor agreed to do the test. Randy arrived back at the room and went in.

"Where did you go?" Whitney asked him.

"I went to see John and Abbi." He replied looking at Baylee.

"Why?"

"Their son was hit by a car. He is brain dead."

"Oh my god. That's terrible." Whitney couldn't believe that it happened to Ace.

"I talk to them about donating Ace's liver to Baylee."

"Are they going to? Are they going to save our baby?" Whitney asked hopefully.

"Abbi said no. She doesn't want Ace cut up."

"It's because she hates me." Whitney said with some anger. "I know she hates me because I dated John before they met. She has always hated me."

"Whitney, that's not the reason. She is grieving for her son."

"No, she is doing this because she hates me. And I'm going to fix that right now." Whitney said leaving the room and heading to the floor where Ace was.

She arrived at his room and saw John and Abbi there. She couldn't believe that Abbi was doing this. She was willing to let Baylee die because she hated her.

"Abbi." Whitney said walking in.

"What?" Abbi asked wiping her eyes to look at her.

"Please let the doctor's do the transplant. I know you hate me but please don't let my daughter suffer. I will do anything. I'm sorry that I dated John before you met. I'm sorry for everything. Please let my daughter live." Whitney said to her.

"Get out. How dare you come in here?" Abbi said still crying.

"Abbi, please. I know you hate me but how can you let my daughter die over it. You just lost your child, what kind of mother are you that you would let another child die out of spite when you know the pain of loss."

"Get out now. How dare you say that? Get out." Abbi said with some anger. She walked back over to her son's bed.

"Abbi, please."

"Whitney, you should leave." John said to her.

"I just want my child to live." Whitney said leaving.

John shut the door once Whitney left. He walked back over to Abbi. He knew that she was grieving like he was but he knew that she wouldn't want Baylee to die.

"Abbi, we can't bring Ace back but we can help other children. We can make sure that Ace's life is remembered. Let's sign the papers for the organ donation and to take him off the machine. Abbi, it's for the best."

"I know that. My mind knows that. But my heart can't do it."

"Abbi, you know it's the right thing."

"I know." She sighed before taking the paper and signing it. She knew it was the right thing to do.

John handed it to the doctor. Once they got everything in order, they took Ace to harvest the organs. Both Abbi and John told the doctor to give the liver to Baylee if it matches.

"Randy, Whitney." The doctor said walking in.

"What?" Randy asked him.

"We have a liver."

"What?" Whitney asked shocked. "How?"

"The Cena's." He replied as they prepped Baylee for the surgery.

Randy and Whitney watched as the doctors took her to do the surgery. They would forever be grateful to John and Abbi for giving Baylee the liver but they hated that it came at the price of their son's life. Both knew that John and Abbi would be grieving for their son.

The cops continued to look at the scene. They had five possible suspects. Five cars that drove through before Ace was hit. Now they just needed to do the test on cars to find out which one had DNA from Ace. He was so small and it was so dark, that odds were the person didn't see him and didn't know they had hit something. But it was still their job to find out who hit this little boy.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

First point: Yes, the idea for this story came from General Hospital. I watched an episode and thought the idea was very good. But I am making it my own. Inspiration comes from all kinds of place (Thanks for that RatedrKjErIcHo). The story on General Hospital was the inspiration for this. But it will not be like that one. I meant to mention this at the start of the story but forgot.

Second point: I deeply appreciate everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. It means so much to me. I appreciate it so much. You guys are truly awesome. While I appreciate all reviews good and bad and I welcome any suggestion, there isn't any need to be snarky with your comments.

* * *

After the doctors did the transplant, they took Ace off the machine. He was pronounced dead and John and Abbi were told that they could make the arrangements. They went to the morgue and said their final goodbyes to their son.

"I'm so sorry." Abbi said as they stood there. She let her tears fall. "I'm sorry that mommy wasn't there to protect you."

She took her little boy's hand and held it. She couldn't believe that he was gone. He would never get to start kindergarten. He would never have a first date, a first kiss, or first girlfriend. He would never get married and have kids. They would never get to see how he would grow up. Who he would become.

John's heart broke has he watched his wife saying goodbye. He still couldn't believe that someone hit Ace and didn't stop. He walked over to Abbi and took her hand.

"I'm sorry little man. Daddy should have been watching you." He knew that he should have watched him better but he turned away for a minute and that's how long it took for Ace to be gone. "I'm so sorry."

They stood there holding each other for a few more minutes. After they left, they headed back to the hotel to get their stuff and get ready to go home. John had gotten a call from Vince who expressed his deepest sympathy and told John to take as much time as he needed. John had called the funeral home in Tampa and they were coming to get Ace's body and take it back to Tampa.

Randy and Whitney looked at their daughter as she slept after the transplant. The doctors said she would be fine as long as she doesn't reject the liver.

"Whitney, I think we need to talk to John and Abbi. They are going through a tough time."

"I know that. I just don't know what to say to her. I said some hurtful things to her. I feel so bad."

"She knows you said those because you were worried about Baylee. I just want them to know we are so grateful and we are there for them."

"I know but I don't want to leave Baylee."

"I will go." He kissed his wife and then Baylee. He headed to the hotel hoping he could see John and Abbi before they left.

He arrived at the hotel and went to their room. He knocked and waited for someone to answer. He had to tell them how much he appreciated what they did and how deeply sorry he was that their son died.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" John asked letting him in.

"I wanted to tell you how deeply sorry I am about Ace and how grateful I am to what you did for my daughter."

"Thank you for your sympathy." John replied. "We did what we thought was right. I'm glad Baylee is doing okay."

"She is. John, I am sorry about Ace."

"I know. Thank you."

"Sure. I just wanted to say that. I will go now." Randy walked out and headed back to the hospital. He had said what he wanted to and now it was time for him to be with Whitney and Baylee.

After Randy left, John and Abbi headed to the airport. The police said they would work on the case and get back to them. They soon were on their way to Tampa.

The police had gone over the tapes and had the suspects. John Morrison, Kofi Kingston, Eve Torres, Michael Mizanin and Michael Cole. The police were in the process of locating the vehicles.

"What vehicles have you tested?" Detective George Whitten asked his partner, Detective James Moore.

"We have the vehicles of Michael Cole, Kofi Kingston and Michael Mizanin downstairs. They were clean. No DNA." James replied. "We have the other vehicles coming in sometimes tonight."

"Good. I want to know who hit this little boy. With John Cena being the father, this story will make national news."

"I know." The detectives continued to look at the evidence.

Michael Cole, Kofi Kingston and Miz were happy that their cars were cleared. They didn't think they would hit a child and not know it. They were all deeply sorry that John's son was hit and they hoped the person was caught.

Later that night a press conference was held by the police.

"Good evening. I'm Sarah Goodwin and I'm speaking on behalf of the police department. I called this press conference to let you know that earlier this evening WWE superstar John Cena's son was hit in the parking lot of the arena. He died at the hospital. We are currently investigating this to find the person responsible. We asked that anyone with information come forward. Thank you."

The press conference was short and to the point. This case was high profile because of John Cena and they were determined to find the person. They felt they were close. Once they had the tests on the other two vehicles, they would probably know who killed Ace Cena.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

John and Abbi arrived back in Tampa to a parade of questions as reporters took pictures. They didn't comment on things and made their way to the car waiting for them out front. John had called from the plane to arrange it. They left the airport and arrived home to both their families being there. Abbi headed upstairs to Ace's room. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She went in and sat in the chair in the room. She picked up Ace's teddy bear that John Morrison had given him. She felt the tears coming as she sat there looking at the stuff her son had played with.

"Abbi, you should rest." Anne, her mother, said walking in. "You need to rest."

"I don't want to rest. What I want, I can't get." She replied.

"I know this is hard for you but you have to move on."

"Move on? How can I move on when my son was just killed? And how do you know what I'm feeling? Have you ever lost a child? No."

"Abbi, I'm only trying to help you."

"I don't want your help. Just leave me alone." Abbi said storming out and to her and John's bedroom.

Anne sighed once her daughter left. She hoped that Abbi was lying down. She knew that she was hurting from Ace's dead. Everyone was.

"Where's Abbi?" John asked walking in.

"She went to your bedroom."

"Thank you." John quickly left and headed to the bedroom. His parents were downstairs also but he like Abbi wanted to be together just the two of them.

He walked in the bedroom and found her lying on the bed. He knew she was crying. He walked over and slid off his shoes and laid down beside her. He moved to where he could wrap his arms around her. He didn't say anything at first. He just held her as she cried.

"Is everyone here?" She asked him.

"Yes. Your parents, my parents, my brothers. Everyone."

"I don't want them here. I don't want to see anyone."

"I know baby. I will get rid of them." He kissed her on the cheek and headed downstairs to get rid of everyone. "Everyone, I appreciate you being here for me and Abbi but we want to be alone. The arrangements will be in a few days. We really appreciate you being here and we love you all but we just want to be together."

"We understand son." John Sr. said to him. He walked over and hugged his son. "Give Abbi a hug for us."

John nodded to his dad. Everyone else followed and hugged him before they left. Once they had, he walked into the kitchen and saw the food. He knew that Abbi hadn't eaten in a few hours. He fixed her plate and then put the rest in the refrigerator. He headed back upstairs to her.

"Baby, you need to eat." He said taking it to her.

She sat up and began eating. Once she had she laid down back. He once again laid down with her. He took her in arms and she rested her head on his chest.

"Do you blame me?" He asked as they laid there.

"No. It wasn't your fault. Yes, you should have watched him better but I should have been there. I was his mother."

"Baby, it's not your fault. You went to get him something to eat and you thought he would be safe with his father. He should have been."

"John, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"Abbi, it's not. I should have not turned away for that minute. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He started cry as they held each other. They just stayed that way the rest of the night.

The detectives had all of the evidence in and they knew who killed Ace. They had asked him to come to the station. From the tapes and the evidence, it seemed like an accident. There had been no intention to hit the small boy.

"I'm here. So what is this?" John Morrison asked when he walked in.

"Mr. Morrison, glad you came." James said to him.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"We got the DNA evidence back on. You hit Ace Cena."

"What? That's not possible. I would know." JoMo said to him. He wouldn't hit a child and just keep driving.

"We have the DNA. You were driving the car that hit him. Mr. Morrison, do you remember the drive to the arena?"

"Yes. Melina and I left the hotel. We were driving to the arena. She leaned over to kiss me. We pulled into the parking lot and parked."

"Did you hit a pot hole or anything? Did you feel anything?"

"No. I felt nothing."

"Is there anything else you want to tell us about the drive to the arena?"

"No. I told you everything." He replied. He wasn't going to tell them that he and Melina were fooling around while driving.

"Alright. It seems like an accident. So you are free to go for now. We have some more things to do before we press charges or anything."

"Press charges?"

"Yes for vehicular manslaughter if it is found that you were doing something unlawful while driving. We have to investigate everything. It appears this was an accident and odds are good that no charges will be bought against you."

"So I'm free to go?"

"Yes." The detective said to him.

JoMo quickly left the police station and headed to the hotel. He had to tell Melina that he was the one who hit Ace. He couldn't believe that he had hit him and not stopped. He hadn't felt anything. He never knew he hit something. He knew he had to tell John and Abbi before someone else did.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

JoMo arrived at the hotel and headed to his room. He had to tell Melina that he hit Ace. He had no idea how he was going to face John and Abbi. He thought back to when Ace was born. He had accompanied Randy to the hospital to see him. He was so sweet and he immediately fell in love with the little boy. After that, he spent a lot of time with him when John would have him at the arena. He couldn't believe that he had hit him.

"Hey, what did the cops say?" Melina asked when he walked in.

"I hit Ace. It was me." He said sitting down on the bed.

"What? No, that's not possible." She couldn't believe that he had hit him.

"I did. The DNA is all over my car. When we were fooling around when we were driving in the parking lot of the arena, we hit him and then we went on. How could we not know?"

"I don't' know. Have they told John and Abbi yet?"

"No. They haven't told them yet."

"It was an accident."

"I know that but it doesn't change the fact that I killed a child. I killed John's son. How do I deal with that and how to I explain to John and Abbi that I killed their child?"

"John, it was an accident. Just explain that to them. It was an accident."

"We need to head to Tampa to see John and Abbi. I have to tell them this in person." He quickly finished packing and they were soon on their way to the airport.

The police finished processing the scene. They had watched the security tapes and found the picture stills of John Morrison and his car. They saw that he and his girlfriend were doing something in the shot before the place where Ace was found. John and his girlfriend were not paying attention to thing in front of them. They would have to give all the information to the DA as to what was to be done. It was still considered an accident.

Randy sat looking at Whitney and Baylee. The doctor said the transplant was good and they saw no problems. Once Baylee recovered she would be released. Randy had heard from Ted that John and Abbi had made the arrangements for Ace. He knew that Whitney wouldn't want to leave Baylee but he felt someone should be there.

"Whitney, I was thinking that someone should go to Ace's funeral." He said as they sat in the room.

"Then go. I'm not leaving Baylee."

"I planned on me going. Whitney, John and Abbi gave us a wonderful gift. We have to return the favor by being there for them."

"I get that. But Abbi and I aren't that close. We are never going to be that close."

"Whitney, Abbi and John gave us something wonderful. Our daughter's life. Whatever is between you and her, you need to get over it."

"Randy, I'm very happy that Baylee is fine. I am and I can't thank John enough. I know he convinced Abbi to give Baylee the liver."

"How can you still hate her? She lost her son and then gave our daughter life."

"She hates me and I hate her. I don't see that changes because of this."

"What about when you went to ask her to give Baylee Ace's liver? You said you were sorry about everything."

"I didn't mean it okay. I said what I said so she would give Baylee the liver. I would do anything for my daughter including lie to Abbi."

"I thought you were over this."

"Abbi will never forget that I screwed John. Even though they weren't together yet."

"There is more to it than that and you know that."

"Okay, I'm mad that she thinks she is better than me. She isn't."

"Whitney, I'm going to say this once. Yes I've been on your hate the Cena's bandwagon. But that changes now. They saved our daughter's life. They lost their son. I'm going to spend the rest of my life thanking them for that. You should too." Randy kissed his daughter and then left. He wanted to find out the arrangements.

John looked in on Abbi who was sleeping peacefully finally. She had tossed and turned all night and finally got to sleep early in the morning. He left the bedroom and headed to Ace's room. He walked in and looked at his son's room. He remembered when Abbi told him she was expecting. He was so excited and certain she was having a boy. He painted the walls blue and picked out a sports theme for the crib. He had the entire room done by the time Abbi was four months pregnant.

He walked over and picked up the teddy bear that Abbi had held the night. The one John Morrison had given Ace. He had gotten it specially made at Build a Bear Workshop for Ace. He sighed and picked up the phone to call to see if the cops had any ideas about who hit Ace. He had just dialed the first number when the doorbell rang downstairs.

He quickly made his way downstairs and opened the door.

"John, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Ace."

"Thanks."

"John, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how to say it." JoMo said walking in.

"Just tell me." John said as they sat down.

"I know who hit Ace."

"What? Who?" John was happy that someone was coming forward to say they saw something.

"I did. The cops found Ace's DNA on my car. I'm sorry."

John didn't know what to say. He was processing the fact that his friend just admitted to hitting his son and not stopping. His friend who loved Ace so much.

"You hit Ace?" John asked holding his temper.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I never saw him. I didn't mean to do this." JoMo said to him. He barely had time to react when John grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"You didn't stop! How could you hit him and go on! Why didn't you stop! Why didn't you pay attention!" John yelled as he held him to the wall. "You killed my son!"

"What?" Abbi asked from the stairs. She had heard the yelling and came to check on John.

"He hit Ace." John said letting JoMo go. "He ran over our son and drove on."

"Abbi, I'm sorry. I never saw Ace. I'm sorry."

"You should leave." John said to him.

"I'm sorry." JoMo said walking out. He didn't to add more stress to them.

John looked at his wife and knew she was close to breaking down again. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. He held her close as she broke down. He knew they had a long road ahead of them.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later John and Abbi held Ace's memorial service. Everyone was there including Vince and his family. Everyone watched as John and Abbi and their families came in and sat in the front row of the church. The pastor stood up to the podium and looked at audience.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to Asa Michael Cena or Ace as he was called. It's always hard to understand God's plan when something like this happens. Ace was only here for a short time but he touched everyone with his presence. Now it's up to us to go on. While we may never understand God's plan, we know we must go on. Ace's parents have asked a friend, Sarah Borden, to read a poem."

Sarah, who was Abbi's best friend, got up to read the poem.

"Little Angels author unknown

When God calls little children to dwell with Him above,  
We mortals sometime question the wisdom of His love.  
For no heartache compares with the death of one small child  
Who does so much to make our world, seem wonderful and mild  
Perhaps God tires of calling the aged to his fold,  
So He picks a rosebud, before it can grow old.  
God knows how much we need them, and so He takes but few  
To make the land of Heaven more beautiful to view.  
Believing this is difficult still somehow we must try,  
The saddest word mankind knows will always be "Goodbye."  
So when a little child departs, we who are left behind  
Must realize God loves children, Angels are hard to find.

Once she read the poem, she sat down the second row. Randy sat at the back of the church. He didn't want to make any trouble for John or Abbi and he wasn't sure how they would react to him being there.

"Thank you, Sarah. The Cena's would like to thank you for coming and appreciate your thoughts and prayers. As you know the graveside service is private. Let us pray. God of all mystery, whose ways are beyond understanding, lead us, who grieve at this untimely death, to a new and deeper faith in your love, which brought your only Son Jesus through death into resurrection life. We make our prayer in Jesus' name. Amen.

Once he had prayed everyone headed out. John and Abbi had asked that the graveside service be private and just for them and their immediate family.

Once the memorial was over, Randy flew back to St. Louis. He had sent a card and flowers to say how sorry he was that Ace died and how grateful he was to them for what they did. He arrived back at the hospital and went into Baylee's room.

"I went to the memorial. " He said walking in.

"How was it?" Whitney asked him.

"Sad. Of course what else can it be for a child?" He sat down and saw that Baylee was sleeping. He turned to his wife. "Whitney, it's time to get over this hatred for Abbi."

"You know why we hate each other. The night before their wedding, you slept with her and I slept with John. That night changed everything and you know that."

"That was five years ago. It's time to move on. We got married and we had children. Everything turned out good. Now John and Abbi need us. They are grieving for their son."

"God you know it's because there was a chance that you were Ace's father at one time." Whitney walked out into the hallway. "I hated that. I hated that you slept with her and that you were possibly the father of Ace."

"Whitney, I wasn't and you know that. The DNA test showed that John was the father. How do you think I felt about you and John? I hated that you slept with him. We made mistakes and it ruined our friendship. But now we have a chance to get that back. We have a chance to be there for them. They lost their son and they gave our daughter the gift of life. We can help them."

"No, I can't forget that Abbi slept with you and that you almost were the father of her son."

"Whitney, listen to me now. We are going to help Baylee get better and then we are going to help John and Abbi. Once the person who hit Ace is found, they will need support. We are going to provide that. So you need to forget that Abbi and I slept together." He grabbed her arm not tight but enough to prove his point. "If you don't make an effort, this marriage is over and I will get custody of Baylee. It's up to you. Now, I think you should go home and take a shower and get some real food. I will stay with Baylee."

"Alright. I will try to be friends with Abbi again." She headed in and kissed Baylee goodbye and headed home.

Randy sat down and watched his daughter sleep. He had always known that Whitney hated Abbi. The night before John and Abbi's wedding were the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Things were crazy and everyone was drinking. Abbi and Whitney both were petite blue eyed blonds who hair at that time was cut the same. It wasn't until the next morning that they realized they were with the wrong people. Everyone confessed about it before the wedding. John and Abbi had somehow got through it. They forgave each other and have a great marriage. He and Whitney got married a month later and since had a troubled marriage. They had fought and separated so many times.

When Abbi announced that she was pregnant two months after the wedding, both couples wondered who the father was. Abbi had a DNA test done when she was twenty weeks and it said that John was the father. Whitney just couldn't let it go and it soon caused the couples to stop being friends. Over the years, he and Whitney tried to have a baby and never did until Baylee. The fact that Abbi had a son and a happy marriage made Whitney hate her more. She never got over that Randy could have been the father of Ace.

He hoped that now that Abbi and John had saved Baylee that Whitney would finally let go of what happened that night five years earlier.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Whitney sat in their house looking at the photos on the wall. The ones of Baylee were her favorites. She picked up the one of her, Randy and Baylee taken a few weeks before. She sighed as she looked at it. Randy enjoyed being a dad and he loved Baylee more than anything. She knew he would be a great dad the minute she met him. She walked upstairs and got out the photos of them and John and Abbi that were taken before the wedding. They were all friends and laughing in the photos. She then looked at one of Ace that she took from Abbi. She looked at his smiling face and felt a little guilt about how everything went down. She thought back to the night when she was working in the hospital.

_Flashback_

_Whitney arrived at her job at the local hospital. She knew that the DNA test for Abbi's baby was being processed. She walked into the lab and looked to see if the results were ready. She put in her password and pulled up the list of DNA test being ran. She found Abbi's name and pulled up her test. She read the name and couldn't believe it. The baby was Randy's. She held her tears as she read it. She knew if Randy knew that the baby was his, he would leave her to be with Abbi who would leave John to be with Randy in her mind anyway. She couldn't lose her husband. She loved him and their life too much. She click on the name and deleted it. She then typed in John's name. She hit save and knew that now the test showed that John was the father. She didn't think Randy would miss out on being a dad to Abbi's child. They would have their own baby and John and Abbi would raise that child as John's._

_Once she finished, she walked out and back to work. She didn't feel guilty about changing the results. This way it was a win/win situation. John and Abbi would believe that he was the father and raise the baby and be happy. She and Randy would have one of their own and be happy. No one would ever know that Abbi's child was Randy's._

She put the photo of Ace back where it was. She knew that now that he was gone, the truth would never come out. John and Abbi would forever believe that Ace had been John's and Randy would never know that it was his son who died. She knew that she should feel guilty for keeping Ace from Randy and not telling Randy now that he had been his. But she didn't, she was doing what was best for her family. John and Abbi never had to know. They could have more children and never know the truth. Randy would never miss Ace and he would focus on Baylee.

John watched from the door of Ace's room as Abbi sat in the rocker holding the teddy bear. He knew it was time to pack up Ace's room. It wasn't healthy for Abbi to sit there so much. He had to help her move on. Everyone told him to focus on himself also but he couldn't' do that. Abbi was his main concern. Nothing was ever going to replace to Ace but they had to move on.

"Baby, I think it's time to pack up Ace's room. We have to move on." He said walking in the room.

"I know we do. I just can't believe he is gone. Why did this happen?" She said crying.

John kneeled before her and placed his hands over hers. He took a deep breath. "Baby, I don't' know why this happened. I wish I did. I wish I could make this better for you."

"What are the police doing about the accident?"

"They are ruling it an accident. It was an accident. JoMo didn't mean to hit Ace. It was dark in the garage and he didn't see him. We can't stay angry. It's not healthy."

"I know it's an accident. I do. And in reality, it's not JoMo fault. It's mine. I should have been there watching him. I should have watched him." She said pulling away and walking to the window. She always loved the view from Ace's room. It was why she picked it for him. From his window, you could see the beautiful cherry blossom tree. It made the view seem so peaceful.

"Abbi, it's not your fault. It's mine. I should have watched him better. I was in that room. I was talking to Ron and I didn't notice Ace walk out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't watching better." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her sigh when he did.

"John, I want to get away from things. Let's go on a trip anywhere. Let's just get away."

"Alright. I will call Vince and get some time off. We will go on a trip and just relax. Anywhere you want to go?"

"Turtle Island."

"Alright. I will see what I can do. Your second choice?"

"Jamaica."

"Alright." He kissed her quickly and headed to make the calls.

After getting a week off from Vince, he called to see if there was something available on Turtle Island. He was relieved that something was. He knew it was very private and the place was perfect for her. They could get away from everything and focus on healing from Ace's death.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

This is a short chapter more like a filler chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

John and Abbi arrived on Turtle Island and were showed to their bure. Once they got there, Abbi headed out to the porch to look at the view. It was so peaceful there and the ocean was beautiful. She felt John come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back so her back was resting on his chest.

"The view is beautiful." He said to her.

"It is. Thank you for bringing me here." She replied.

"I wanted us to heal from Ace and this is the perfect place. It's quiet with no distractions."

She turned to face him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently.

"Abbi, are you sure about this? I know we are still grieving for Ace."

"I need you. I need you to love me." She just needed her husband to be with her.

"Baby, I love you more than anything." He kissed her again.

He moved them to the day bed that was outside and they were soon making love. In the back of their minds was the possibility of another baby. While nothing could replace their son, they wanted more children in their life. They had planned for another baby once Ace turned four. Which was a few months before. Now both hoped that they would be pregnant soon.

"How was my girl?" Whitney said when she walked in.

"She was good as always. Did you enjoy your time away?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah." She said kissing her daughter on the head. "Randy, I'm sorry for earlier."

"I hope so. Whitney, John and Abbi gave us a wonderful gift when they gave Baylee that kidney. We have to find a way to thank them."

"I know. I will be better." She kissed him. She knew if she didn't play nice, he would leave her and take Baylee. She had nothing without him.

"Good. When they get back from their vacation, we will find some way to thank them."

"Okay." She smiled.

As she sat there with Randy and Baylee, she thought about the test that she switched all those years ago. What did it hurt to change the test? John and Abbi raised Ace as John's. Then she got pregnant with Baylee a few years later after she and Randy had been trying. Randy had his daughter Baylee. Neither Ace nor Randy missed being in each other lives. She decided to put it out of her mind and focus on helping Baylee get well and pretending that she liked Abbi.

"John, do you think we will have another baby soon?" Abbi asked as they laid in the day bed on the porch.

"I think so. Abbi, you know this isn't about replacing Ace."

"I know. I'm not trying to replace him. We were talking about another before the accident. I think a baby will help us heal too. We have so much love to give to someone. I want another baby."

"I do also." He kissed her and they started to make love again.

The police in St. Louis had finally closed the case. It was ruled an accident. Melina had confirmed JoMo story about it being dark and not seeing everything. They never told anyone about the fact that they were going at it while driving. But JoMo couldn't shake the guilt he felt for hitting Ace. He just couldn't understand why he didn't feel it when he hit him.

"You have to get over this. We can't bring Ace back and we need to move too." Melina said as they were in their hotel room.

"It's not easy for me. I hit John's son and I killed him because you and I were having sex while driving. We weren't paying attention and we hit him."

"I know that. I was there. But hitting him was an accident. We have to move on from that and live our lives. We can't bring him back. All we can do is be there for John and Abbi if they will let us."

"Alright." He knew that she was right. It was an accident but it didn't shake the guilt he felt.

He had heard from Ted that John and Abbi had gone on a vacation to help themselves heal. He hoped when they got back, he could talk to them and try to explain. He wanted them to know how sorry he was.

Please Reivew!


	9. Chapter 9

John and Abbi arrive home a week later. They had had a wonderful vacation and it was what they needed to heal some from their son's death and try for another baby. When they arrived home, they saw that they had tons of sympathy cards and gifts. They sat down and started to go through them. There were cards and gifts from all the superstars and divas and many of the WWE employees. There were also some from John's friends in the Music business and the movie business.

"What's this?" John said as he opened his email. "The St. Louis police have ruled the accident in which WWE superstar John Cena's son was killed just that an accident. The driver, a fellow WWE superstar, is not being charge as everything points to an accident."

"Is that an article?" Abbi asked walking over.

"Yes. In a St. Louis newspaper. The police are ruling it an accident."

"So, John Morrison won't be charged with killing our son?"

"No." John turned to face his wife. "Abbi, it was an accident. John didn't mean to hit Ace. I don't think he did."

"How can you defend him?"

"Because I know John. He wouldn't hit Ace on purpose. It was an accident. It was something that happened."

"Yeah it happened because you weren't watching our son. Why weren't you watching him better?" She said raising her voice. "You should have watched him! You're to blame for this!"

"Abbi, I should have been watching yes I know that. But you shouldn't have left him either."

"Really? I went to get him some food and I foolishly assumed that his father would watch him. What was more important than watching our son?"

"Ron came in to talk about our match. I looked at Ace and he was playing. I looked away from a minute and he was gone. It was a minute."

"And that was all it took for our son to be gone. A minute. I trusted you with our child and he died. Is that how much being a father meant to you?"

"Don't go there, Abigail. I loved Ace. He was my son and there was nothing I wouldn't do for him. I would gladly take his place. I loved being a father and you know that. How dare you say something like that to me?"

He didn't give her a chance to say anything. He walked upstairs to Ace's room. It was time to pack it up and move it to the storage building. He started placing things in the boxes that were in the room.

"What are you doing?" Abbi asked walking in.

"I'm packing up Ace's room." He said calmly.

"No. I won't let you pack up my son's room like he was never here." She walked over and took the toy out of John's hand.

"Abbi, we have to do this. We talked about it." He took the toy back from her.

"I said no! I won't let you do this."

"Abbi, please." He said trying to reason with her.

"No!" She yelled. "If you don't want any sign of him, that's you. I won't just pack him up. Did you really love our son?"

"You know I did and I do."

"Then show it!" She said throwing the toy. She then started to knock everything off the walls and the dresser.

Once she did, she slid down the wall and cried. He knew this had finally gotten to her. He walked over and sat down beside her on the floor. He placed his arm around her and pulled her. He just held her as she cried. He was glad that she finally let it out.

"I'm sorry. For everything I said." She whispered as they sat there.

"I know, baby. Me too." He said back. He knew that they were both still grieving and they would be for a while. It would take time to heal from this and they would full never heal but they would move on with their life and that's all they could do.

"Well you can take Baylee home tomorrow." The doctor said walking in the room.

"Really? We can take our daughter home." Whitney asked.

"Yes. Just continue to watch her."

"Great thank you." Randy said as the doctor left. He then turned to his wife. "Whitney, I think we should call and invite John and Abbi to see Baylee once she's home."

"Sure, whatever you want." Whitney replied.

"I want us to make the effort together."

"We will. Once Baylee is home and is better, we will call and invite them. Right now, it might be too hard for them to be around Baylee knowing that she has a part of their son."

"You're right. Let's wait." He kissed her and went to make sure everything was ready for Baylee to go home.

Whitney was relieved once he left. She had no intention of having John and Abbi over. She hoped that he would forget eventually about having them over and if she played it right, she could keep just putting it off.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Dejavu1978 for the help with this chapter.

* * *

Randy was standing outside Baylee's room watching Whitney with their daughter when the doctor who did the transplant walked up to him.

"Mr. Orton, can I speak with you?" The doctor said to him.

"Sure." Randy walked over to the other side of the hallway. "Is something wrong with Baylee? Something about the transplant?"

"No, everything is fine with Baylee. I was wondering about your relationship with Ace Cena?"

"I work with John Cena, Ace's father. That's pretty much it." Randy replied.

"That's it? Have you ever been intimate with Ace's mother?"

"That's not really any of your business." Randy replied a little angry that the doctor would ask.

"I don't mean to make you angry. I'm asking because of the strange results with the testing."

"What results?"

"The results of the tissue match for Baylee from Ace."

"What about it?"

"It matched perfectly."

"That's good though. There is a less chance of rejection."

"That is true but the DNA of Ace and Baylee matched as if they were siblings. Same marking and everything. I've never seen DNA this close unless they were siblings."

Randy couldn't believe what the doctor was telling him. Was it possible that Ace was his son? It couldn't be thought, the DNA test said John was Ace's father.

"I don't understand. Ace is John's son and Baylee is my daughter."

"Mr. Orton, I know this is upsetting but I hope you will let us do a DNA test on Baylee just to make sure she is your daughter."

"She is my daughter." Randy said grabbing the doctor's coat. "I know she is."

"Don't you want to be sure?" The doctor was a little afraid of this man but everyone needed to know the truth.

"Fine do it." Randy let go of him and walked back into the room. He looked at Baylee and Whitney. He didn't think that Whitney slept with John and got pregnant. John would never cheat on Abbi.

"Is everything okay?" Whitney asked when Randy walked in.

"Yeah." Randy replied. He didn't want to say anything until he knew for sure.

The DNA test came back later that day and it showed that Baylee was indeed his daughter. Now he had to know if Ace was his son. He knew the test was run at a nearby clinic.

"I have to run out. I will be back later." Randy said to Whitney before leaving.

Whitney wondered where he was going but figured it was important because he haven't left Baylee's side unless it was important.

Randy arrived at the St. Louis Medical Lab and headed in. He had to know the truth.

"Excuse me I would like to talk to someone in charge." He told the receptionist.

"Okay." She called back and got the doctor who ran the clinic to come out.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Sydney Perez asked him.

"Four years ago a DNA test was ran here for Abbi Cena. The results showed that her husband John was the father. But I've come to into some information and I believe that is wrong."

"And you want me to do what exactly?"

"Show me the results."

"Can't you just have another test ran on the child? I don't want to break confidentiality."

"I can't have another test ran because the child is dead. Please I need to know if he was my son."

"Alright. I will see what I can find." She walked back to her office and pulled up the name Abbi Cena. Randy followed and sat in the chair across from her. "Okay, here it is."

She printed out the results that they had on file. "It shows that John Cena was the father."

"Could there have been a mistake?"

"I can check. We often run two tests. Let me see if I can find the second one." She looked through the computer and found the second test. "Okay, weird. This one says that John Cena isn't the father that Randy Orton is."

"Which one is the truth?" Randy asked. He had to know if Ace was his son.

"Let me compare the entire DNA we have on file in the system. We might be able to find the truth."

She quickly left and headed to the lab. The clinic had a policy of keeping DNA on file for five years. She had the tech run a test on the DNA. She hoped this got the real results.

Once she had the test, she headed back to her office. "Mr. Orton, we ran a test on the DNA we have on file and it looks like you are or were the father of the child."

"How did the test get changed?" He didn't think Abbi would do that. He had known her long enough to know she would never keep a child from the father.

"I'm going to look into it." The doctor felt horrible that this man had been lied to about his son.

"Thank you." Randy left his number with her and quickly left.

As he drove back to the hospital, it hit him that Whitney worked at the clinic at the time the DNA test was ran. Would she change the results? He was certain she wouldn't. But he was going to confront his wife and get the truth.

He arrived at the hospital and headed to Baylee's room. He found Whitney and his mom there.

"Mom, can you stay with Baylee while I talk to my wife?" He asked her.

"Sure." Elaine replied wondering what was going on.

"What?" Whitney asked when they were in the hallway.

"I just had a nice chat with the doctor who did the transplant."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. He just said that the tissue match was so good that it was amazing that Ace and Baylee weren't siblings." He replied hoping to see a reaction. Which he did.

"That's amazing seeing that Ace and Baylee aren't." Whitney said nervously. She never thought about the tissue matching.

Randy laughed a little before moving closer to her. "I went to the lab where the DNA test was done. I know I'm Ace's father. Did you change the results?"

"Randy, I didn't" She replied. She felt him squeeze her arm a little tighter.

"Don't lie to me. If you care about our marriage, you will tell me the truth." He whispered to her.

"I changed the results." She whispered. "I didn't want to lose you. I was afraid that you would go to Abbi if you knew she was pregnant with your baby."

He let her go and walked to the other side of the hallway. "Do you realize what you're done? You cost me time with my son! Time I can't get back now!"

He began to pace the hallway. "How could you do that? I wouldn't have left you for Abbi. Abbi loves John and she wouldn't leave him just because she was pregnant with my baby."

"I didn't' think it would hurt anyone. John and Abbi would raise Ace as theirs and you and I would have our own baby. You wouldn't miss being a dad to Ace and he wouldn't miss a dad because he had John. It was better for everyone." She said trying to explain.

"When Ace died, why didn't you tell me then?" He asked stopping.

"It wasn't important anymore. Ace was gone and you would never have to know. You would never grieve for him. John and Abbi would and we would be happy because our daughter was alive."

"Are you that heartless? Did you think I didn't deserve to know that my son was dead? That I didn't have the right to grieve for him."

"I didn't tell you to protect you. You didn't have to grieve for him. I saved you that pain." She said walking over to him and placing her hand on his back.

He jerked away from her. "You are a heartless bitch. Stay away from my daughter."

"She is my daughter too. You can't keep me away from her."

"When I tell everyone what you did, you will never be allowed near her again. I will make sure of that." He walked away and back into the room.

Whitney couldn't believe it. All her planning was for nothing. She knew that Randy was serious. She thought it was better if she left for a while. She quickly made her way out of the hospital.

Once he saw that Whitney was gone, he called his lawyer and told him the story. He said he would get a restraining order against Whitney and filed the divorce papers. Randy knew he had to tell Abbi and John the truth. He dreaded it though. They were grieving still. How could he go and tell them that the son they buried was his and Abbi's?

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Randy looked at his daughter and sighed. She was so sweet and special. She was his world and he almost lost her. He took out a photo he had of him, Whitney, and Baylee. They were all smiles in the photo. He couldn't help but think was it all a lie. Whitney was not who he thought. How could she keep the fact that Ace was his son from him especially after he had died? He had the right to grieve for his son, to help Abbi and John heal from this.

He then thought about John and Abbi. At one time, he and Abbi had been so close. They grew up together and she was his first love. He never imagined she would fall in love with John when she came to visit him but she did. After they broke up, they remained friends. Both knew their relationship just wouldn't work out. He didn't want to settle down when he was with Abbi. He wanted to date different people and have fun. Abbi was different. She was sweet and kind and wanted a family with someone who loved her more than anything. Randy knew he wasn't that person. When she met John, Randy knew he was the perfect guy for her. They dated for two years before John proposed and then were married six months later. Randy met Whitney six months before John proposed. He saw how happy John was and he wanted that. Whitney seemed like a good person. She was nice and seemed to not care that he was famous.

He asked her to marry him not long after John asked Abbi. The night before the wedding when they all were at the bachelor and bachelorette parties, everyone drank. Once it was over, he headed to his room that he shared with Whitney and John headed to his room that he shared with Abbi. They never noticed that they had switched keys. Randy saw his room number on the key and went to that room.

When he got there, he saw a blond sleeping in the bed and assumed it was Whitney. He was drunk from the party and just got into bed and started kissing the blond. It was long before they were making love. The next morning when he woke up and looked around the room, he realized it was not his room. He looked over in the bed and saw Abbi sleeping. He knew they had slept together.

_Flashback_

_Randy woke up and looked around the room. "This doesn't look like my room." He said to himself._

_He looked over in the bed and saw Abbi sleeping peacefully. He knew they had slept together. He shook Abbi awake and she looked at him._

"_Randy, why are you in my bed?" She asked._

"_We sleep together last night."_

"_What?" She said getting up. She couldn't believe it. "I wouldn't cheat on John."_

"_Did you drink a lot last night?"_

"_I did."_

"_So did I." He said just as there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened to find John and Whitney standing there._

"_I guess we have something to talk about." John said as he and Whitney walked in._

"_That we do. John, I'm sorry. I never meant to sleep with Abbi. I was drunk and I thought she was Whitney."_

"_I get that. I thought the same thing. I thought Whitney was Abbi. I was drunk also."_

"_So, now what?" Abbi asked as she got dressed._

"_We forget this. We all made a mistake and we need to move on from it. We just forget about this." John said to them._

"_I agree." Abbi said to them._

"_Alright. We will not speak about this again." Randy said as he and Whitney walked out._

After that it was like the friendships slowly started to cool off. When Abbi announced she was pregnant, it was like the final nail. Both John and Abbi approached him and told him there was a chance he was the father. They agreed to the DNA test to see who the father was. When it showed it was John, that was the end of it and it seemed the end of their friendship also.

"Randy, is everything okay?" Elaine asked walking in. "I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm good." He replied. "Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." She said sitting down.

"I filed for divorce from Whitney today."

"Why?" She wondered if the stress of Baylee's illness had taken its toll on their marriage.

"She lied to me about something and I can't forgive her for that."

"What did she lie about?"

"She switched some test results."

"Randy, tell me everything."

"Okay, the night before John and Abbi's wedding five years ago, we all got drunk and I ended up sleeping with Abbi and John ended up sleeping with Whitney. When Abbi announced she was pregnant, we had a DNA test. It showed that John was the father."

"Yeah Ace was John's son."

"No. Whitney changed the results. I was Ace's father and I never knew it. I missed out on my son's life because of Whitney."

"Oh, Randy, I'm so sorry." Elaine said hugging her son. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't be married to someone who would keep my son from me."

"But she told you when he died right."

"No. The doctor who did the transplant said that Baylee and Ace's DNA was so close that it was amazing that they weren't siblings. I then went to the lab and got the real result."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to tell John and Abbi. I know they are grieving for him but they need to know. I need to grieve also even though I never knew my son." He sat down in the chair in the room. "How do I deal with that? That I had a son I never knew was mine and I never got to know him. I watched him from afar when John would have him at the arena but I never got to know him or even thought he was my son. And I won't get the chance to know him."

He got up and walked outside and looked through the window. Elaine followed him.

"Mom, I won't know what he liked to do. What he liked to eat or what cartoons he liked. I didn't' get to see his first step or hear his first word. I won't know what his favorite toys were." He looked in the window and saw his daughter sleeping. "I won't get to see Baylee play with her brother. Whitney took that from me. She cost me time with my son. I can't forget that."

"I know you can't forget but you can forgive it."

"No, I can't. I can't forgive it and now I have to tell Abbi and John that the son they raised for four years wasn't John's. That their beautiful blue eyed blond little boy was mine and Abbi's."

"Are you sure about telling them? They are dealing with so much. Do you want to add this to it?"

"I can't not tell them. I know it would be easier for everyone if they never found out. But it isn't right."

"Randy, do you still love Abbi? Is that what this is about?"

"No. Abbi and I are done. She loves John and would never leave him. We don't love each other like that. Do I still care for her? Yes. We were friends for a long time. We shared a child and never knew it. But that's it."

"Alright. I just wanted to know. I didn't' want you to tell them just because you were still in love with Abbi and hoped this would get you and her back together."

"Mom, I'm not in love with Abbi. I only think its right that she and John know."

"Alright."

Randy made plans to fly to Tampa and tell them. He filed for divorce and the restraining order against Whitney. He posted private security guards outside Baylee's room to make sure Whitney came nowhere near her. His parents agreed to stay with Baylee until he got back. He boarded his plane and headed to Tampa not knowing how John and Abbi would react when they heard. But they deserved to know the truth as he deserved a chance to grieve for his son.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Randy arrived at John and Abbi's and knocked on the door. He took a deep breath wondering how he would tell them this.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" John asked when he opened the door. Abbi was upstairs sleeping as she hadn't felt good the last few days.

"I wanted to talk to you and Abbi. It's important." He said walking in.

"Okay." John walked to the living room and they both took a seat. "Abbi is resting and I don't' want to disturb her. I'm sure you understand."

Randy sighed because he knew if Abbi wasn't there, it was possible that John would go off on him.

"I found something out that I feel you and Abbi should know." He got out the test result he got from the lab.

"What?" John asked.

"After the transplant, the doctor came to talk to me. He said that Ace and Baylee's DNA matched so closely, it was amazing that they weren't siblings."

"What does that mean?" John was confused as to what Randy was trying to say.

"I went to the lab where the DNA test was ran when Abbi was pregnant. They ran two tests. The one we got said you were the father but the second one said I was the father."

"What are you talking about? I'm Ace's father, was his father." John didn't understand why Randy was saying this.

"John, I found out that Whitney changed the results. She changed it so it would say you were the father."

Randy didn't have time to react when John grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the wall.

"What is wrong with you? Do you have some need to torture me and Abbi? Why are you saying this? Our son is dead and you're lying about this. Do you have no respect for anything? We are grieving for our son." John didn't understand why Randy was saying this.

"I know. I'm not lying." Randy said trying to get out of John's grasp. "I have the test to prove it."

"I don't believe you. You and Whitney hate us. I get that but to do this and say this. That is a new low. Leave. I will not let you tell Abbi these lies." John let him go and walked over to the door and opened. "We saved your child's life and this is how you thank us. By lying and just purposely inflicting pain."

Randy sighed he knew that John wasn't ready to hear this. His mom had been right. John and Abbi weren't ready to know the truth. He walked to the door and turned to face John.

"I'm not lying. I hope you can realize that." He walked out and to his car. He was going to stay a day or so and see what happened. He had left the test on the table and he hoped John would read it.

John shut the door and walked back in. He couldn't believe that Randy would go this low. He knew they were never friends but to lie like that and hurt him and Abbi. He never thought Randy would do that especially after they gave Baylee Ace's liver. He sighed as he sat down. He saw the paper on the table and picked it up. He opened it and read that it said Randy was the father. He couldn't believe that they would get a fake test printed up. He went to the office and shredded it. He wasn't going to let Whitney and Randy's lies hurt Abbi. He was going to protect his wife.

Randy arrived at the hotel and checked in. He hoped that John read the test and believed it. He wondered now if telling them was a good thing. He believed that they deserved to know that Ace had been Randy's not John's. But he also wanted to grieve for his son. He checked his voicemail and found one from John saying he had read the test and couldn't' believe that he and Whitney had gone so low. He knew that John didn't believe the test. He picked up his phone and dialed Abbi's cell phone. He left her message saying he needed to speak with her. He hoped she would believe him.

Whitney had tried to see Baylee at the hospital but the private security guards and Randy's parents wouldn't let her and there was nothing the police could do because of the restraining order. She couldn't believe that Randy was cutting her out of Baylee's life. She knew she had to do something to keep him. She decided to fly to Tampa and talk to John and Abbi and let them know that Randy was lying about the results. That John was the father of Ace. She was going to do everything to ruin what might be left of anything between John, Abbi and Randy.

Abbi woke up and saw she had a voicemail. She listened to Randy say he needed to talk to her. She wondered what about as she headed downstairs. She found John in the office looking over some paper work.

"John, do you know why Randy would call me about something?" She asked walking in.

"He came by earlier but I don't think it's anything serious." He had never kept anything from her before.

"What did he want John?"

He sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to lie to her. "He came here to try to convince us that he was Ace's biological father and that Whitney changed the results of the test."

"Why would he say that and why would she do that?" Abbi was confused by this. She didn't' think Randy would be that cruel especially to her.

"I don't know. But it's not true. We know Ace was mine. I don't know what they are trying to do but I don't want this to upset you and I don't' want you to talk to him."

"Do you think he would that cruel?"

"I didn't until he came here saying it. Abbi, we know the truth. I was Ace's father." He walked over to his wife. "So are you feeling better?"

"A little. I think I'm pregnant and that is why I'm sick."

"That's great baby." He said with a smile before kissing her. "So when are you going to take the test?"

"Right now." She kissed him and headed back upstairs to take the test she had gotten earlier.

She took the test and waited for the results. She prayed she was pregnant. Then timer on her cell phone went off and she looked at the test. It was positive.

"Well are you?" He asked her.

"I'm pregnant. We are going to have another baby." She smiled at her husband.

"Yes. This is great." He said excitedly hugging his wife.

Abbi smiled at her husband. She was excited about having another baby. While nothing could replace their son, the new baby was a new hope and a new beginning for them.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Whitney arrived in Tampa and immediately went to John and Abbi's. She was going to tell them that Randy lied about the test. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to come.

"What do you want?" Abbi asked when she opened the door and saw Whitney standing there.

"I want to talk to you and John." Whitney said walking in.

"I don't think we have anything to say to you." Abbi didn't want to hear Whitney tell more lies or say anything hateful.

"I just wanted to tell you that Randy lied. I didn't switch the test. John was Ace's father. Randy said that because he wanted to get back at you and John."

"Why would Randy be so cruel? Especially to me." Abbi replied just as John walked in.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked her with anger in his voice. He didn't' want more lies from her or Randy.

"I came to tell you that Randy lied. I didn't change the results. You were Ace's father."

"I figured he lied. But why wouldn't you keep up with the lie?" John sat down by Abbi.

"I didn't think it was right that he would hurt you guys like that. You don't deserve that." Whitney said sweetly. She wanted to make them hate Randy and it would help her get him back.

"You and Randy can take all the lies and fake apologies and shove them." John said quickly before getting up. "I think you should leave. We saved your daughter because it was the right thing to do. Now, you should leave and go home to your daughter and make sure Randy goes too. There is no need for us to have anymore contact."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew Randy was lying." Whitney smiled within. Everything was working out like she wanted it to. She quickly left and headed to the hotel she knew Randy was staying at.

Once she got there, she asked for his room and showed them that she was his wife. She quickly headed to the room. She used the key and walked in. She heard Randy leaving a message for Abbi.

"She won't meet you." She said when she got closer. "I fixed that."

"What did you do?" He asked turning to his wife.

"I told John and Abbi that you lied about the test. I didn't change the result. Both believed me. Sorry, husband, but I won this match." She smiled.

He got up and walked over to her. He backed to the wall and leaned in close to her.

"Know this, there is nothing you can do to change my mind. I am divorcing you and getting custody of Baylee. John and Abbi will eventually believe me about things."

"You're delusional. John will never believe you and Abbi will believe whatever her husband's says."

He back away from her and went to the door. He opened it and pointed to the hall. "Leave Whitney. I don't want you here."

"I'll leave but you know I'm right." She smiled before walking out.

Randy couldn't' believe that she was so smug about things. He once again called Abbi and this time she picked up.

"Hello."

"Abbi, its Randy. Please talk to me."

"Randy, how could you come here and say those things? John and I are grieving for our son."

"Abbi, please come and meet me. I want to explain things to you. Please."

"Alright. Meet me at the beach. You know the spot." She said before hanging up.

He sighed and hung up. He hoped that Abbi would believe him about the test. He wasn't trying to hurt her or John. He just wanted them to know the truth and he wanted to be able to grieve with them over his son.

Abbi hung up with Randy and headed downstairs to talk to John. She never lied to her husband and she wasn't going to start now. She found him in the office.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you that I was going out for a minute." She said to him.

"Alright. Where are you going?"

"To the beach. Randy asked me to meet him and talk."

"Abbi, he is just going to tell more lies."

"I get that but I need to hear him. You understand that right? After everything he and I have been, I need to hear him say those things to me."

"Alright. Just be careful."

"I will." She kissed him on the lips. "I love you and I know you're trying to protect me. But I won't break, I need to hear him say those things to me. I need to hear the lies."

"I love you." He said kissing her.

He watched as she left the house. He knew that Randy was lying and now once Abbi heard it from Randy, she would know he was lying.

Abbi arrived at the beach and headed to the pier. She walked out on it and toward the ocean. She leaned on the railing and looked out. She had always loved the ocean and loved to look out at it.

"I see you still like the ocean." Randy said walking up and leaning on the rail.

"I do." She said turning to face him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I think you know." He replied.

"Why would you say that Ace wasn't John's? Why would you lie?" She said as she tucked her hair behind her ear as she always did.

"Abbi, I'm not lying. I went to the lab and got a copy of the result. It showed I was Ace's father not John. Whitney admitted that she changed the results."

"She came to see me and John and said you were lying that she never changed the results."

"Abbi, I swear to you that I'm not lying. She admitted to me that she changed the results and made it like John was the father not me. That is why I'm divorcing her. I can't be with someone who would lie about a child."

"You're divorcing Whitney?"

"Yes. I can't be with her knowing she kept me from my son. I never got to know him. I never saw his first steps or hear him say his first words. I never got to know what he liked or anything about him. I missed out on my son's life because of her and now it's too late."

"Randy, I just can't believe that she would do something like that. To have such hatred."

"Abbi, I swear she did. Here is a copy of all the tests." He handed her the papers.

Abbi looked through them and read the one that said John was the father and then read the others that said Randy was.

"You went to the lab and got this and then had the test ran again?" She asked once she had read them all.

"Yes. I wanted to know for sure. The doctor who did the transplant said as much. Ace and Baylee match so well that it was amazing they weren't siblings." He looked out at the ocean before looking at her again. "Abbi, I'm not lying about this. I wouldn't hurt you like that. You know that. I wouldn't hurt you."

Abbi took a breath and looked out at the ocean. She wasn't sure what to think. John was so certain that Randy and Whitney were doing this to hurt them. But she didn't think Randy would do that to her. That he would be purposely cruel especially to her.

"Abbi, please tell me you believe me."

"I do but there is so much more to this. John and I raised Ace for four years. We were his parents. We went through everything with him. Now we are grieving for him."

"I'm not trying to take that away. I know for four years you and John were mommy and daddy to him. I can't change that and I don't want too. It's just I missed everything with him and now I can't get that back. How do I deal with that?"

"You just have to remind yourself of what you have. You have Baylee. Your daughter who loves you so much. You have to concentrate on her. Nothing will bring Ace back." She said turning to him. "Focus on Baylee."

"I am but Abbi I just can't forget that I had a son I never knew. I want to know about him. I know I can't know him personally but I want to know what type of little boy was. What he liked to do. What he liked to eat. Just everything. I want a chance to grieve for him."

"I know you do and I want you to. You have the right to do so." She took a breath. "Randy, I'm sorry that Whitney took away your chance to know Ace. I can't give you that back. But I can give this."

He took the photo from her. He had to smile at the photo of Ace taken a few weeks before the accident.

"And make you copies of home videos I have." She moved to hug him. "I'm sorry that you missed out on a wonderful little boy."

She started to walk away when he stopped her.

"Abbi, can I visit his grave?" He pleaded with her.

"Yes. Greyland Cemetery near the angel at the top of the hill."

"Thank you." He said as she walked away.

He looked at the picture and couldn't believe that he never had any idea that Ace was his son. How could he see him when they were at the arena and have no clue? He looked to the ocean and sighed. At least Abbi believed him. Now, he hoped that John would too.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Abbi arrived home and found her husband in the living room watching a movie. She walked in and sat down beside him. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

"So what did Randy have to say?" John asked turning off the movie.

"He told me that the test show that he was Ace's father. That Whitney changed the results." She got out all of the papers. "Please read the papers."

He took them from her and saw the two tests. One said he was the father and another said Randy was the father. He then looked at the last test. It had been ran a few days before. It said Randy was the father.

"You believe this?" He asked her.

"Yes. John, you read over all of it. Randy was Ace's biological father." She took the papers from him and hugged him. "But that means nothing. You were his dad in every way that counted. We had four great years with our little boy. Nothing can take that away including this."

"I just can't believe that Whitney would do this. How could she do this?"

"I don't know. John, despite this information, nothing is changed. You were Ace's father and it stays that way. We are having a new baby. It's a new start for us. That is what we need to focus on. Not that Whitney changed the results. We can't change that and it's just how it is." She said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "I want us to focus on this baby. Okay?"

"Okay." He said before kissing her. "So, when is your doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow." She replied. "I'm going to see what we have to make for dinner."

John watched his wife walk into the kitchen. He headed into the office. He picked up the photo he had on his desk of him, Abbi and Ace taken a few days before the accident. He couldn't believe that Whitney had changed the results like that but a part of him was happy because he got to be Ace's dad. He loved being a dad more than anything. He wouldn't have traded that time for anything. He knew that if Whitney hadn't of changed the results, he and Abbi would have still stayed together and raised Ace. The only difference was that Randy would have been involved.

"So, I thought we would have quesadillas for dinner." Abbi said walking in and seeing John with the photo.

"That sounds good." He replied placing the photo back on the desk.

Abbi walked over to him and hugged him. "I know you miss him. You have been so strong for me. I'm sorry I haven't been as strong for you."

"Hey, there is no need to apologize. We're dealing with things. It's my job to be strong for you."

"But I should be strong for you too."

"You are. You are one of the strongest women I know." He kissed her. "And I can't wait for this baby."

"Me too." She smiled. "So, why don't you come help me make dinner?"

"Let's go."

They headed to the kitchen and just spent time together being together. Both were trying to forget what had occurred the last few days.

Randy arrived at Greyland Cemetery and to the place Abbi told him. He got out of his car and headed to the place. He walked up and saw the grave marker. It was granite with a Bronze Teddy Bear on it holding the place where the name and dates went. He read the name out loud.

"Asa Michael Cena March 15, 2007 to April 5, 2011 A Blessing to the world for a short period time."

He sighed when he read it. This was his son. His first born child and he was gone. He placed the blue teddy bear on the grave and kneeled down.

"Hey, Ace. I know we never really met and I'm sorry about that. I hate that we will never have the chance to know each other. But I know you had a wonderful mom and dad. They took great care of you and loved you so much. I love you too even though we never met."

He stayed a few minutes before he left. He felt like he was intruding on things. Ace had a wonderful life with Abbi and John. He couldn't have had better parents. He knew that it was time to move on from this. He couldn't get back the time with Ace so it was time to focus on Baylee. She was the best thing in his life. Once he was divorced from Whitney, he was going to take Baylee on the road with him. He just didn't want to be away from her.

He headed to the airport and caught his flight back to St. Louis. He wanted to move on now that he had told John and Abbi the truth. He would get rid of Whitney and have a great life with his daughter.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Randy arrived back in St. Louis. He went immediately to the hospital to see Baylee. His parents were inside with her.

"Hey, how is she?" He asked walking in.

"She is good. Doctor said everything is good." Elaine replied. "How did it go in Tampa?"

"Okay. I told them the truth and I said good bye to Ace."

"That's good." She said getting her things. "We will go. If you need anything, call."

His parents hugged him and then left him with his daughter. He had called his lawyer on the way who told that Whitney was served with the papers but she had yet to sign them.

"Mr. Orton." The security guard said coming in.

"Yes."

"Your wife is here."

Randy sighed and headed out in the hallway. He saw Whitney standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I want to see my daughter." She replied.

"No. You are no longer welcomed in my daughter's life."

"You can't keep me from her."

"If you don't want all that you did to come out, you will sign the papers and leave. Never come near me or Baylee again."

"You would turn me in?" She didn't' think he would turn in the mother of his daughter.

"Yes. So what will it be?"

She went in her purse and got out the papers. She looked at him and then through the window to Baylee. She didn't want to sign them and lose him and her daughter but she could tell that he was serious about it. She got out a pen and quickly signed the papers.

"Here Sign." She said shoving them to him. "Can I say goodbye to my daughter?"

"Yes." He watched as she walked in where Baylee was. She stayed a few minutes before she left. He hoped that was the last he and Baylee would see Whitney.

The next few weeks went by quickly and it was soon time for Baylee to come home. Randy had gotten everything ready in the new place. He had decided to give Whitney the house and he bought another near his parents. He had bought new stuff and decorated everything different. He wanted a new start for him and Baylee. He planned a big welcome home party for her.

"Randy, this party is great." Elaine said to her son as everyone enjoyed the food and welcomed Baylee home.

"Thanks mom. I wanted to do this for Baylee." He replied as he watched Baylee playing with some friends.

"So, your divorce is final?"

"Yes. I'm free. I have full custody of Baylee. Whitney signed away her paternal rights. Last I heard she had moved to Alaska. I hope she stays there."

"She just signed Baylee over?" Elaine was shocked that a mother would give up her child so quickly.

"Yes. I told her to. She didn't want what she did to come out so she signed everything."

"Well, it's probably for the best right?"

"Yes. It is."

"So, what are you and Baylee going to do now?"

"I'm taking Baylee on the road with me. I don't want to be away from her. So I'm hiring a nanny."

"Okay." She replied. She knew that Randy would do what he wanted so there was no talking to him.

Everyone left a little while later. He was interviewing nannies the next day. He had heard from Ted that John Morrison had been driving the car that hit Ace. He was glad that they knew who did it for John and Abbi's sake. Eve had told him that she heard that Abbi was pregnant. He was happy about that. Abbi was a wonderful mother and she deserved to be one.

The next day, he interviewed nannies and hired one he liked. Jennie was a certified nanny that had worked for a family since the little girl was a newborn. They had moved away and Jennie couldn't move with them. She was highly recommended by the agency and her former employer. She agreed to travel with him and take care of Baylee.

They all left for the show a day later. Randy told Jennie about Baylee's routine as well as her medication she was on. Randy was a little nervous about being back and seeing John and Abbi. He wanted them to be friends again but he wasn't sure they could. He also worried how they would react to seeing Baylee.

Abbi and John arrived the arena for the show that night. John had told her that the police in St. Louis were ruling the hit and run an accident. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. John Morrison was given probation for the accident.

"Are you going to be okay?" John asked as they walked into his locker room.

"Yeah. John, we have to move on. I don't want to live in the past anymore."

"Good. So, what can I get you and baby before my match?"

"Oh, grilled chicken salad with honey mustard dressing and water. Plus a piece of chocolate cake."

"Alright." He laughed leaving to go to catering and get her food. She always craved chicken when she was pregnant.

Randy headed to catering to get something to eat for Baylee and Jennie. He walked in and saw John at the catering table. He walked over and began getting some food.

"How is Abbi?" Randy asked John.

"She is good." John replied while getting the food.

"Great. John, I'm sorry about everything. I really am."

"I know that." He said turning to face Randy. "We are moving on. All of us are moving on. Let's just forget things."

"Yeah." He replied getting the food.

John finished getting Abbi's food and then headed back to the locker room. Abbi wasn't ready to be around a lot of people yet. She was still grieving and the therapist told them both that they would always grieve for their son. That there was no rush on being better or anything. She told John that while he wanted to be strong for Abbi, he needed to remember that he was grieving also.

"Here you go." John said walking in.

"Thank you." She replied as she put dressing on the salad and started to eat.

"I ran into Randy in catering." He said sitting down by her. "He apologized for everything. I told it was fine and we were all moving on."

"We are moving on." She stopped eating and turned to her husband. "John, we will never fully be over Ace's death. We will always wonder what could have been and we will always grieve for him. But we have so much to look forward too. This new baby is a new beginning."

"Yeah it is." He smiled before kissing her.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay this story is done. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read, review, alert and favorite this story. You guys are awesome.

Here is the last chapter. Just a short one to wrap things up.

* * *

Epilogue One Year Later

John and Abbi arrived at the cemetery with their three month old daughter, Carsyn Abigail. It was weird to think it had been a year since Ace dead. They were stilling healing from the loss of their son and knew they would never fully get over it. They walked toward the grave and saw Randy, Jennie, and Baylee already there. Melina and John Morrison walked up after John and Abbi. Randy and Jennie had been dating for four months. Whitney had chosen to leave town and no one hear anything from her. John and Abbi had forgiven John for the accident but they could never forget that he had killed their son.

"I just want to thank everyone for being here today." Abbi said as she held Carsyn. "This has been a difficult year for us all. There is no greater loss than that of a child and it's something you never get over. But time heals the heart and you must go on. We are all moving on with our lives. We have so much to be grateful for. We are here, together and healthy. There is nothing more important than that."

Abbi handed Carsyn to John and bent down to place some flowers on the grave. She kissed her fingers and then placed them on the headstone.

"I love you baby, always." She took Carsyn from John and walked over to the rest of the people.

"You are always in our hearts." John said placing a blue bear on the grave. He then made his way over to Abbi and Carsyn.

They headed back to their car with John and Melina behind them.

"John, Abbi, I just wanted to say again how sorry I am. I can never make this right with you." John said to them.

"I know you're sorry. We have forgiven you." John said as he put Carsyn in the car. "We have to go."

"Right." John said as he watched them get in the car and leave.

"Let's go." Melina said to him.

They got into their car and quickly left. They still had the guilt from the accident and the fact that they never told the whole truth about it.

Once everyone else had gone, Randy, Jennie and Baylee remained. Baylee was seventeen months old now and doing wonderfully. She was so much better than she had been a year earlier.

"Can you and Baylee give me a few minutes?" Randy asked Jennie.

"Sure." She smiled before kissing him. She had learned all about the situation when they started dating. She was still in shock that his ex wife did that to them. She took Baylee to the car and left him there with his son.

"Hey, little guy. It's hard to believe it's been a year." Randy said as he placed a bear on the grave. "I miss the time we never had and I'm so sorry about that. I just wanted to say that we miss you and you are never far from our hearts."

He took another look at the grave and then headed to where Jennie and Baylee were. He hated that he never knew his son personally but he had a life with Jennie and Baylee.

Over the last year, John and Abbi had given him videos and photos they had of Ace. He learnt about his son that way. It made him closer to him but also made him miss him more. The time he could have had if things had been different. But he had learnt to not dwell on that. He was happy with the things he had in his life.

They had all been through a rough year but they got through it. Their belief in faith had gotten them through it. Now they were all enjoy the good in their life.

Please Review!


End file.
